My Queen
by Eli N Maru
Summary: MorriganXF!DalishWarden. Songfics to music by Evanescence. first chapter is Snow white, second is lies.
1. My Queen

My Queen

The Dalish Warden sat at her campfire with her companions. She kept glancing over at the witch's smaller one. After everyone except her and Sten had headed to bed she got up and nodded to the Qunari before walking over to Morrigan's tent. The witch looked up at her, a smirk gracing her lips. Morrigan knew that the Warden had wanted her since the moment she saw her. But for some reason the Dalish distanced herself from the witch and chose to start a relationship with the Bard. It infuriated her. When The Warden sat down next to her she knew this was the perfect opertunity.

"What do you wish of me _My _Warden?"

"Can we... Morrigan, I-"

"Fumbling over your words? My, my but I thought only your Bard could do this to you."

"Morrigan, you like a vision of beauty. It sounds cheesy I know. But I can't sleep at night, I'm losing my mind all I can think of... All I want is you. "

Morrigan looked surprised, but quickly recovered. She let a smirk grace her lips before prowling over to her prey. The Warden saw the carnal lust in the witch's golden orbs. She laid back and and let the raven haired beauty straddle her. Morrigan leaned over her prey for a moment, enjoying having the Warden squirm beneath her. But that didn't last long. The Dalish Warden reached up and threaded her hands into the witch's hair and pulled her down, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Morrigan induldged her before summoning some vines from the earth to bind her legs and hands.

The Dalish looked surprised. Morrigan chuckled. She trailed her fingers along the Warden's abdomen, adding a of a bit static charge to her fingers as she did so. The Elf bit her bottom lip and arched into Morrigan's touch. She watched as the witch caressed her inner thighs before reaching under her armor and ripping her undergarments off. Morrigan leaned over and kissed up her thigh. Making a slow, delibrate path to the Warden's core. The Dalish wanted to scream for Morrigan to hurry, but willed herself to stay silent.

Morrigan glanced up at the stoic Warden. She realized that the woman was biting down rather hard on her bottom lip, a slight drop of blood strated to fall from it. Morrigan leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the Dalish woman's lips. She began to trail two fingers along The Dalish Warden's slit, teasing her entrance as they kissed. The witch bit the Warden's lower lip as she pulled away from the kiss. She lowered her head to between the Elf's thighs and and circled her clit with her tongue. The Warden couldn't stop herself from arching her hips. Morrigan smiled and thrust two fingers deep into the Warden. The Elf cried out Morrigan's name.

The witch set a steady, yet rather rough pace with her fingers. The Warden moaned and bucked her hips as Morrigan sucked and licked her clit. Morrigan curled her fingers with a static charge, hitting the Warden's sweet spot. The Elf came while moaning Morrigan's name. The witch smiled she withdrew her fingers and leaned over, biting the Warden's thigh hard enough to break the skin. The Elf cried out in pain as Morrigan sat up and waved her hand, making the vines disappear into the earth from wence they came.

The Warden sat up and took shaky breaths. She looked over at Morrigan who looked smug.

"What's that look for?"

"How will you explain the mark to the bard?"

The Dalish Warden crawled over to Morrigan and pushed her onto her back. She kissed down the witch's neck and undid the loose ties that held her scandulous shirt in place. Pushing it off the raven haired beauty's shoulder she took one nipple into her mouth, masssaging the other with her hand. She switched and gave them both the same amount of attention before running her hands down the Witch's legs and pulling her tattered skirt upto her hip. The Warden returned the favor Morrigan had earlier instated and ripped her undergarments off. The witch made a protest, but was silenced by a quick look from the Warden. The Elf trailed her fingers along Morrigan's entrance realizing how wet the witch was.

The Elf smirked as she lowered her head to between Morrigan's thighs . Licking up the witch's slit before swirling her tonuge around her clit. Morrigan moaned and grabbed the Warden's hair. The Elf continued to tease the witch with her tongue until Morrigan could take it no longer. The witch forcefully pushed the Warden's head against her sex, trying to urge her to stop the teasing. The Elf complied and thrust two fingers in setting a steady pace as she began to suck and lick Morrigan's clit. The Warden hit Morrigan's sweet spot repeatedly, causing the witch to cum hard.

As Morrigan rode the afterschock of her orgasm, the Elf licked her fingers clean. She leaned up and bit Morrigan's neck. The witch yelped and slapped the elf. She gave morrigan a cocky grin.

"All I want is you Morrigan."

"Then why sleep with the bard?"

"Because I didn't think you wanted me."

"You belong to me Warden."

"What? Did you just say? I belong to you?"

"No, I said you belong with me."

The Dalish laughed as she gave the witch a knowing look before leaning in and kissing her. She got up and headed back to her tent. Morrigan watched her. She knew the Warden would go right back to the bard like their night had ment nothing. But Morrigan knew that nothing happen between the two women until her mark had disappeared. So long as she kept the Warden coming back to her at night to reclaim what was her's, she had nothing in the least to worry about.

As the Warden lay next to Leliana to go to sleep she couldn't help but think of Morrigan. She smiled to herself and whispered.

"You are wrong. It is you who belong to me, my queen."


	2. Lies

Shattered Lies

The Dalish Warden Kept lieing to Leliana as to why she stayed up late at night. It was begining to worry the Bard. She sought out Alistair's councel. The ex-Templar as the only other Warden and a fellow member of the chantry, there for the only person-other thenWynne- the bard would turn to for help. She walked over to where Alistair sat by the fire and sat down next to him. The blonde ex-Templar gave Leliana a quizzical look.

"What can I do for you?"

"It's about the Warden."

"_I_ am a Warden too. Whatever... What is it about her?"  
"She's been coming to bed late, could it be becuase of her dreams?"

"Possibly... You should talk to her about it, Maker knows she only talks to you or Morrigan."

Leliana nodded and looked over at the Dalish Warden. She was drinking with Ohgren. The Dwarf laughed when the Warden made a disgusted face at the Dwarven tonic and ale. Leliana wanted to go over and share in their laughter, but she was worried for her Warden's well being. The Bard sat and silently watched her Warden, trying to figure out the best tactic for bringing up her dreams.

TheWarden had deemed it necessary that Leliana, Morrigan and Sten accompany her through a little midday trek. Sten enjoyed slashing at some of the Darkspawn that wandered in their path almost as much as the Warden enjoyed sneaking up on them with either her Ba'Misu or her bow. Morrigan stayed behind the little group and watched the Warden with supressed interest. The Bard noticed how the witch watched Morrigan. The Dalish Warden didn't notice a Gemlock sneaking up behind her; Leliana had reached for her bow, but Morrigan had already shot a blast of fire at the sneaky Darkspawn.

Walking over to Morrigan and Leliana the Warden sheathed her daggers and smiled at them. She thanked Morrigan before looking for Sten. The Qunari stalked towards the trio and sheathed his sword. The Warden nodded to him before they started off back to their camp.

The little group walked into camp. Morrigan started to head for her little camp when the Dalish Warden grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. The witch made a small noise of approval before nodding and walking off. Leliana had been talking to Zevran and didn't notice the interaction between the two women. Alistair, however, had. He walked over to his fellow Warden and grabbed the Elf by the shoulder. She smacked his hand and glared at him.

"What the hell?"

"What's going on between you and Morrigan?"

"Why is it any concern of your's _Templar_."

"Because Leliana's my friend and-"

"And you wanted to bed her. Sorry, she wants someone competent."

The ex-Templar threw his hands up and walked away from the Elf. She grinned and went back to searching through her bag. Leliana walked over to her and sat down next to her. The Elf smiled at her before pulling out a silver symbol of Andraste and handed it to Leliana. The Bard's eyes lit up as she looked it over. She leaned over and pulled the Warden into a kiss. Alistair watched with mild disdain. Once the women broke the kiss the Dalish Warden went back to searching through her bag. Lelinan decided that now was as good a time as any to question the Elf about her concerns.

"Warden, I've been worried as to why you haven't been coming to bed lately."

"Oh. It's nothing, I've just been staying up talking with Sten and Morrigan."

"Oh... You can talk to me if anything's bothering you, you know?"

The Elf smiled and nodded. She pulled a gold mirror from her bag. It had jewels encrusted on the back of it. The Warden smiled to herself before getting up. Leliana watched her walk over to and down a the small clearing that lead to a lake. The Bard decided she wanted to know what was going on and tried her best to sneak around and watch the two women.

The Warden hid the mirror behind her back as she approached the witch. Morrigan sat under a tree reading a tome. The Elf knelt in front of her. The witch's golden eyes looked up with a small smile. Morrigan reached forward and pulled the Warden close enough to kiss. She tilted her head and bit the Elf's neck. The Warden let out a soft moan before she presented the witch with the present.

Morrigan looked at the mirror in disbelif before turning her gaze to the Dalish Warden's. The Elf smiled at her and placed the mirror in her lap before kissing her on the cheek. She sat down as Morrigan ran her hands over the mirror as if it wasn't real, that it would disappear in a moment. After a few moments of silence the witch, placed the mirror on the ground, stood up and took a few steps towards the lake.

The Dalish Warden watched the witch before getting up and wrapping her arms around Morrigan's waist. The raven haired beauty leaned back against her and sighed.

"What is it you wish of me _my_ Warden?"

"Just your happiness. Why are you on edge? Should I not have gotten you a gift?"

"You ask that as if I have ever recieved a gift before."

"Morrigan I-"

"What is the price?"

"Hm..."

The Elf released Morrigan and placed her finger to her chin as if deep in contemplation. The witch turned to her awaiting what was expected of her. The Warden smiled and pulled the witch back into her arms.

"How about a kiss without biting? Or letting me sleep in your tent tonight?"

"You do not sleep in my tent so the Bard won't find out about our little tryst."

"Then how about we change that? I will go tell her and spend tonight with you."

"Warden, we already discussed that feelings were not to be brought into this."

"I know. I was joking. Lighten up."

"Do you want your kiss then?"

"And I want youto be nicer. But none of this is becuase I gave you the gift. The mirror is because I-"

Morrigan pressed her lips tp the Warden's to stop her words. She didn't want to hear that the Elf reflected her own feelings. As the witch broke the kiss she nipped at the Elf's bottom lip. The Warden made a surprised sound. Morrigan gave the Elf a smug look before sauntering off to pick up her new treasure. The Warden sighed.

Leliana watched the two women, _her_ Warden and that _witch_. She couldn't believe her eyes. They must be deceving her. There was no way the Warden she knew and loved would do this. Why did she seek out that mirror at the Dwarven bizarre and why is she acting as if Morrigan is the woman who holds her heart? _Do I not matter to her? Was I just an easy lay until she got what she truely wanted?_ The Bard felt tears welling up in her eyes when the two women kissed. She heard the Elf slightly moan when the witch bit her. Forgetting herself, Leliana let a twig snap under her foot as Morrigan picked up her mirror. The witch saw her and smiled. Leliana knew that twisted smile. It was the same one Marjorline used when they killed her, when she thought she knew Leliana better then herself. The bard stepped out of her cover to confront the women as Morrigan spoke.

Morrigan had a smirk gracing her lips when she noticed a certain little red headed Bard sneaking in the bushes. The witch turned to the Warden as she walked up. The Elf had that same look she had every night before their passion would take them. _This is too easy._ Morrigan let the Warden pull her in to kiss, but stopped just a few breaths away from the Elf's lips.

"It seems we have a spy, old habbits die hard t'would seem. Do they not _Leliana_?"

The Warden took a step away from Morrigan as Leliana revealed herself. The Elf saw the hurt and betrayl in the Bard's eyes. She didn't move from her spot as Leliana came to stand in front of her. Leliana couldn't keep her tears at bay any longer and let them fall as she screamed at the Warden.

"Why? Am I not enough? I thought you loved me..."

"Leli, I- I..."

The Elf glanced at Morrigan, who seemed eager to hear her response. She didn't want to get the Bard's hopes up any further then she already had, but the Warden also didn't want to tell Morrigan that she loved her. _Damnit, I'll give Morrigan what she wants... It's better this way..._ The Dalish Warden repeated this in her mind to will up the courage to say what needed to be said. She reached out and gently wiped away Leliana's tears before taking a tentative step forward. Morrigan watched with mild disapproval.

"Leli, I do care for you. I got scared that I'd lose you... What Morrigan and I have done means nothing. It was just sex. No feelings or attatchments."

Morrigan felt as though the Warden had plunged her dagger through her chest. She didn't want to admit that having her own words thrown back in her face was a bigger cut to her heart then anything else has been. The witch's grip on the mirror tightened. She didn't want the Elf to see how badly it hurt her to hear that she chose the Bard. Swallowing her feelings the best she could Morrigan dropped the mirror to the ground, it's glass shattering gaining her the attention of the two women.

"If you two must continue your sickening display, please do so at your tent. Warden, I suggest you give your tokens of affection to the Bard. Sorry I broke your gift Chantry wench."

The witch walked off towards her campsite. She hated how she'd let herself believe that her and the Warden were more then she dared to hope. Morrigan glared at the triumphant look Alistair gave her as she passed him. She stalked off to her camp and sat down by the fire with a tome. The witch couldn't read it, couldn't focus on anything but the burning pain in her chest, but it gave her a nice cover.

The Dalish Warden walked over and picked up the broken mirror. She knelt next to it and tried to gather all the little glass shards that she could and placed them on the rest of the mirror. Leliana walked over to her and tried to stop her after she cut herself but was just swatted away.

"You don't have to-"

"This mirror is the exact copy of the one Morrigan had as a child. The exact same one Flemeth smashed into a million little pieces before a young girl's eyes, crushing her hopes along with it. This Mirror, it was supposed to be a special gift... Of a new beginning, without Flemeth."

Leliana stayed silent. She watched the Dalish search for every little piece and followed her back to the campsite in silence. Leliana sat by her own tent as the Warden sat by the fire, trying to piece the mirror back together. Alistair walked over to Leliana and sat down. He glanced over at his fellow Warden before speaking.

"What is she doing?"

"Trying to fix a present for Morrigan."

"One she broke no doubt."

"Yeah... But it was my fault for watching them, for confronting her... It's over between us. She may not want to admit it, but look at how much effort she's put into Morrigan."

"Killing her mom, finding a tome, putting up with her, buying her shiny expensive jewlery and now, fixing a mirror she broke... Yeah, sorry."

"Its fine. I just wish she would have been like that with me..."

The Bard went silent for a few moments before telling Alistair good night and crawling into her tent. The ex-Templar got up and walked over to his fellow Warden and sat down. She didn't even bother to look up, and when he tried to touch a piece of the mirror she nearly bit his hand off. The Dalish Warden continued her meticulous work in silence, which didn't stop the ex-Templar from sharing his opinion.

"Why choose Morrigan over Leliana?"

"I told Leli I cared for her and that nothing with Morrigan mattered. It was sex without attachment."

"Yet you sit here piecing together a gift you searched months for that said witch just smashed."

The Dalish went quiet and continued her work. Alistair sighed and muttered about how she was insane before sulking off to his corner of their encampment.

A few hours had passed and dusk turned to night. The Elf finally finished piecing the mirror back together. She stretched and yawned with triumph. Getting to her feet, the Warden picked up the mirror and walked off towards Morrigan's camp. She noticed the witch's fire seemed to be dying and said witch was no where in sight. _Must have gone to bed. It's not like I haven't woken her up before..._ The Elf knelt in front of Morrigan's tent and crawled in to lay next to the witch.

Morrigan felt someone enter her tent and felt the familar warmth of a body next to her. She lay perfectly still and willed herself to stay quiet and pretend to still be sleeping. The intruder leaned over her and laid the -now fixed- broken mirror next to her before kissing her temple softly. Morrigan knew it was the Dalish Warden, she wanted to scream at her for using her. But when her eyes fell upon the mirror she wanted to pull her into a kiss and smack her being so sentimental. The witch decided to keep up her chrade and see how the Elf acted

The Warden gently stroked Morrigan's long raven locks. She sighed, and Morrigan felt the Elf clench her other fist and take a deep breath.

"Morrigan, I don't care if your awake or asleep. I just need you to listen. I'm sorry. The nights we spent together, they mean more to me then you'll ever know. I promised you I wouldn't let feelings get in the way. That's why I chose Leliana. Please forgive me... I-I lo-"

The Elf cut herself off when she saw golden eyes gleaming in the darkness of the tent. Morrigan reached up and gently stroked her cheek. The Warden smiled and leaned into the witch's touch. Morrigan didn't need to hear an apology, didn't need to hear the rest of the Warden's sentence. All she needed was for this Elf to lay down with her and stop her insistent talking. The Warden didn't share Morrigan's thoughts. She leaned in and kissed Morrigan before finishing her sentence.

"I really do Morrigan. I'll buy you a new mirror if you want me too..."

"I like it better this way. Now please stop this insistent talking and go to sleep."

"Here? With you? For the whole night?

"Yes, or would you prefer to sleep with Alistair, hm? Maybe Sten or the dog?"

The Warden shook her head in the darkness causing the witch to chuckle. She cuddled into Morrigan and closed her eyes. As she started to drift off to sleep, the Elf swore she heard the witch say "I love you, my Warden."

Morrigan waited until she was sure the Elf was fast asleep befor she reached into her pouch and pulled out a wooden ring. She placed it on the Warden's left middle finger, noticing the cut marks from picking up the shards of the mirror. Morrigan leaned over and pressed her lips to Elf's hands and tried her best to concentrate on at least enough heling magic to heal the superfical wounds.

When the Dalish Warden awoke, she felt a ring on her finger. She twisted it around and noticed it was a pice of wood with some intricate carvings, similar to the one he Keeper gave her before she left. She reached for the Warden's amulet necklace she always wore and gripped the ring she had placed on it. Before getting out of the tent the Elf noticed ehr hands didn't hurt and that all the little cuts were gone. Morrigan smiled at her as she stirred a pot that was to be there breakfast. The Elf sat next to her, taking her hand into her own and lacing their fingers together. Morrigan noticed the ring she had placed on the Elf's finger last night was still on the Warden's hand.

"After breakfast we set off for the idiot Templar's uncle's, correct?"

"Yeah. At least it's better then when we visited the circle."

"Agreed."


End file.
